1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of multiprocessor computer systems and, more particularly, to coherency protocols employed within multiprocessor computer systems having shared memory architectures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiprocessing computer systems include two or more processors which may be employed to perform computing tasks. A particular computing task may be performed upon one processor while other processors perform unrelated computing tasks. Alternatively, components of a particular computing task may be distributed among multiple processors to decrease the time required to perform the computing task as a whole.
A popular architecture in commercial multiprocessing computer systems is a shared memory architecture in which multiple processors share a common memory. In shared memory multiprocessing systems, a cache hierarchy is typically implemented between the processors and the shared memory. In order to maintain the shared memory model, in which a particular address stores exactly one data value at any given time, shared memory multiprocessing systems employ cache coherency. Generally speaking, an operation is coherent if the effects of the operation upon data stored at a particular memory address are reflected in each copy of the data within the cache hierarchy. For example, when data stored at a particular memory address is updated, the update may be supplied to the caches which are storing copies of the previous data. Alternatively, the copies of the previous data may be invalidated in the caches such that a subsequent access to the particular memory address causes the updated copy to be transferred from main memory.
Shared memory multiprocessing systems generally employ either a broadcast snooping cache coherency protocol or a directory based cache coherency protocol. In a system employing a snooping broadcast protocol (referred to herein as a “broadcast” protocol), coherence requests are broadcast to all processors (or cache subsystems) and memory through a totally ordered network. By delivering coherence requests in a total order, correct coherence protocol behavior is maintained since all processors and memories observe requests in the same order. When a subsystem having a shared copy of data observes a coherence request for exclusive access to the block, its copy is typically invalidated. Likewise, when a subsystem that currently owns a block of data observes a coherence request to that block, the owning subsystem typically responds by providing the data to the requestor and invalidating its copy, if necessary.
In contrast, systems employing directory based protocols maintain a directory containing information indicating the existence of cached copies of data. Rather than unconditionally broadcasting coherence requests, a coherence request is typically conveyed through a point-to-point network to the directory and, depending upon the information contained in the directory, subsequent transactions are sent to those subsystems that may contain cached copies of the data in order to cause specific coherency actions. For example, the directory may contain information indicating that various subsystems contain shared copies of the data. In response to a coherency request for exclusive access to a block, invalidation transactions may be conveyed to the sharing subsystems. The directory may also contain information indicating subsystems that currently own particular blocks of data. Accordingly, responses to coherency requests may additionally include transactions that cause an owning subsystem to convey data to a requesting subsystem. In some directory based coherency protocols, specifically sequenced invalidation and/or acknowledgment messages are required. Numerous variations of directory based cache coherency protocols are well known.
In certain situations or configurations, systems employing broadcast protocols may attain higher performance than comparable systems employing directory based protocols since coherence requests may be provided directly to all processors unconditionally without the indirection associated with directory protocols and without the overhead of sequencing invalidation and/or acknowledgment messages. However, since each coherence request must be broadcast to all other processors, the bandwidth associated with the network that interconnects the processors in a system employing a broadcast snooping protocol can quickly become a limiting factor in performance, particularly for systems that employ large numbers of processors or when a large number of coherence requests are transmitted during a short period. In such environments, systems employing directory protocols may attain overall higher performance due to lessened network traffic and the avoidance of network bandwidth bottlenecks.
Thus, while the choice of whether to implement a shared memory multiprocessing system using a broadcast snooping protocol or a directory based protocol may be clear based upon certain assumptions regarding network traffic and bandwidth, these assumptions can often change based upon the utilization of the machine. This is particularly true in scalable systems in which the overall numbers of processors connected to the network can vary significantly depending upon the configuration.